Burning Angel Wings
by Evanescencefan97
Summary: At the age of 14, Ginny Weasley only wanted one thing in the whole world. To have her angel for the night, and keep him away from Cho Chang. Rated a 'T' as mature themes are implied.


**A/N: Hello. This is 'Wish I Had An Angel' songfic. Song is by Nightwish. I was kind of wary about putting this story, as it is kind of… mature shall we say? I'm probably going to be taken the mickey out of by my friends on this site, but since I only imply sex, it might not be as bad. In Ginny's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, any characters recognised, or this song. This song belongs to Nightwish, and the Harry Potter series belongs to Jo Rowling.**

**I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel tonight**

Oh, I so wish he would realise how much I want him. How much I need him. He's always snogging Cho. I mean, I know I have Michael, but he never gives me what I really want. I know Harry would give me that, because I know he wants it too. Can he just stop kissing Cho for one second and love me the way I so clearly love him. I know I'm only 14 and everything, but I'm ready. For him.****

Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before

I'll make him realise what he's been missing when he's not with me. I'll have him on the floor screaming, begging, for my mercy. And I won't give into him. I'll make him wait just as much as he's been making me wait. Maybe he'll then realise how perfect we are for each other.****

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder

I realise it might be hard to get over Michael, but he probably won't be as good as Harry will be. I'll survive. I'll lose my angel wings to Harry and it will be perfect. It will be the greatest night of my life.****

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone

We will lose our virginity to each other. It will be everything I have ever wanted with the only person I have ever lived. I love him, and he will see it while we are together letting our love be known to the world.

**I`m in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight**

I wish I had him now. I'm so ready to lose myself to him, that I could just sleep with him tonight. Although my brother would be in the room with us. Along with my best friend, Neville. So that could be awkward and not too likely to happen. A girl can dream though, right? So I'll just have to daydream about him, and then I will hardly sleep because I'm thinking so much about him.****

I`m going down so frail and cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules

Maybe I'll just get pissed on Firewhisky before I seduce him. It will certainly help me with my nerves, and it'll certainly give my confidence and self esteem a great boost before I get drunk and high off of Harry. Oh no! What if I do something embarrassing? What if I try to kiss him, but our teeth get stuck? Or if I shove him up against a wall to kiss him too roughly and I give him concussion? Anything that might come of that would be very one-sided and quite creepy.

**Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder  
**

I've got to have a plan. I'll just ask Harry if he'd help me look for my homework in the Room of Requirement then shag him there. Or at Christmas, I'll lock him in my room with me all day and see if he makes a move.

**I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I`m in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight**

I have my plan sorted out. Now to actually find him…

*9:00pm that day*

"Hi Harry!" I said to my target. I figured a casual approach would be best, so he wouldn't get suspicious.  
"Hi Ginny! Listen, have you seen Cho anywhere? She wanted me to go in the broom cupboard with her to, you know…" He replied, blushing a bit near the end of his sentence.  
'That bitch!' I thought to myself.  
"Why do you need Cho? I'm free and so is the Room of Requirement. Do you want to fill us both up? You know, me and the Room of Requirement?" I said, feeling a bit clever. I moved a bit closer to him.  
"Ginny, you're 14. And I'm pretty sure it's against the school rules, maybe even the law anyway."  
Okay, he was getting creeped out. Damn it! This was not going accordingly to my plan.  
"Ummm, oh look what the time is! Bye!"  
"Yeah, smooth exit, Ginny!" Harry was laughing but was probably a bit creeped out.****

Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!

Well, I decided to go to the room with Michael for some special business, but it was occupied. By Cho Chang and Harry Potter doing the deed that I wanted to do. Well, I didn't want to sleep with Cho, but you know what I mean, right?

**Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts**

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I`m in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

At least I have Michael and he is more than happy to replace Harry in my quest.

**A/N: Yeah, it was kind of awkward to write some parts, but oh well. I didn't know what to write at the end, so sorry for the crappy ending. Anyway, if you likie, please review! Later Alligators!**


End file.
